Hal Jordan
Background 1981 - 2005 Hal was born the middle child of Martin & Jessica Jordan. All three brothers wanted to be pilots like their father, who was a test pilot at Ferris Aircraft. However, that all changed after they had witnessed his plane crash, they decided against it with their mother forbidding them from the same fate. Hal would eventually change his mind as he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps so on his 18th birthday, Hal signed up for the United States Air Force. After five years in the Air Force, he would eventually start a relationship with Carol Ferris (daughter of the founder of Ferris Aircraft) that would eventually become one for the books. In 2005, Hal would come across a dying alien named Abin Sur. At the time, the world had become more in the knowing about aliens but that didn't mean they all were used to meeting one everyday. After Abin explained that he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps & that his power ring had chosen Hal to take his place, Hal accepted with no fear in his heart which was the exact reason he was picked. At that moment, Hal then took on the mantle of Green Lantern. Once he completed his training on Oa, he returned to Earth & became a member of the Justice League & protector of all life in Sector 2814. 2005 - Present Missing data. Relationships *[[Barry Allen|'Barry Allen']]:' Best friend. The two of them met after Hal joined the Justice League. They both have a knack for jokes & goofing off together a lot. *[[Guy Gardner|'Guy Gardner]]:' Best friend. Romantic Relationships ''Missing data. Powers & Abilities * '''Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight ** Mastery: Hal's ring is one of the most powerful. * Boxing Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Hal is extremely stubborn. He will hold out on his opinion even after its proven wrong. * Like all Green Lanterns, Hal has indomitable will & great amount of courage. * Him & Carol constantly argue over the smallest things but they always make up with sex. * He wants to have kids but Carol feels that they're too old. He tells her that she's being dramatic as they're in their late 30s. This was the cause for one of their arguments. * Hal will occasionally use his lantern ring as a flashlight. * Hal's father was Catholic & his mother is Jewish. * It's been implied that he had a threesome with Helena Bertinelli & Lady Blackhawk. * Him & Larry Trainor were pilots together in the Air Force. * Green Lantern Jordan has a power ranking of 217, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * Hal's address is from his old residence from the comics before he became a Green Lantern. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Lantern Corps Category:Helena Bertinelli's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 5